A trusted platform module (TPM) technology is proposed by a trusted computing group (TCG), and to prevent an unauthorized user from modifying sensitive data. Because a TPM is used to ensure platform reliability, one operating system platform is corresponding to one independent TPM. In the prior art, the IBM company proposes a vTPM solution, that is, a chip (for example, a security coordination processor) independent of a central processing unit (Central Processing Unit, CPU for short) is used to provide a security feature similar to that of the TPM, and multiple virtual trusted platform modules (virtual Trusted Platform Module, vTPM for short) are obtained by means of virtualization by using software, so that one virtual machine (virtual Machine, VM for short) is corresponding to one vTPM. When an application running on a VM needs to invoke a vTPM command, a corresponding vTPM is accessed by transforming and processing by a proxy (proxy) VM, a security coordination processor drive, and a Hypervisor (Hypervisor), so as to implement trusted execution of multiple virtual machine platforms.
However, in the prior art, each time a vTPM is accessed, transformation and processing need to be performed by using a security coordination processor, which increases a delay and reduces processing efficiency. In addition, during vTPM implementation, a hardware processor needs to be disposed, which enlarges a hardware volume.